Kuro Neko meets Kage Neko
by gdzbby
Summary: I wasn't any ordinary person. But, when I looked at him he made me feel normal. I could look past the bad, and see the good in him. This guy..who is he?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, to clear some confusion. The POV of my story will be from Hyuuga Yui's. Not from, Train Heartnet's. Sorry, I decided to write it this way. But, I did. Umm..oh. And, there might be some OOCness with Train. And, I made up most of the characters of this fanfic. But, KEEPING some characters from Black Cat. ENJOY ! RXR . & I'm new. Blah, leave something. Good, bad, criticize my work, suggestions? And, er if you see any typos or anything that doesn't make sense leave a review & I will make sure to respond, and clear your confusion ! K THANKS(= enjoy ! 3 **

* * *

As I was walking home from school, I felt a presence following me. I looked behind me but nobody was there. I still had this strong feeling that somebody was following me, so I decided to run. I paused for a moment, took a deep breath and sprinted off full blast. I didn't know where I was going, but wherever it led me, it will be my destination. After 10minutes, I stopped at a wall to rest and closed my eyes. Breathing simultaneously, I heard a click. I slowly opened my eyes to a boy that was older than 13 but younger than 17. My smirk slowly faded, as he pointed a gun at me and pressed it into the middle of my eyes. I narrowed my eyes to take a better look at the gun. The gun was beautiful encrusted with gems and had a golden handle bar. But, it was what was carved on there that had caught my eye. What was carved on there was XII, 13. I look at the boy; his eyes were cold and empty. Not being able to stare into his eyes any longer my eyes dropped down.

In a quiet voice he whispered, "Number 13 from Chronos the man that murdered you. Name you ask? Train Heartnet, but better known as Kuro Neko."

My smirk slowly became alive again.

I opened my eyes and said "My assassin?"

I let out a small giggle and said, "You actually believe it would be this easy to kill me?"

I gave him a smile, and jumped on to the top of the wall, but in a blink of an eye, the Kuro Neko wasn't there, he was behind me. I turned around quick enough for him not to be able to shoot me. I ran on top of the wall and leaped onto a tree branch.

I screamed, "You're not going to put a finger on me, but the person that's going to kill you is... and remember this well, Hyuuga Yui, Kage Neko, Ex-Chronos and number XV, 15."

Train blinked several times but when he opened his eyes, I flicked him on the forehead. I backed up and took my gun out, half of it was gold, diamonds were spread out on it and number 15 was carved onto it. He shot a bullet at me, but I was fast enough to hit the bullet with my bullet on the exact point, causing it to fly into the wall. He smirked. I blinked and I felt a hand on my neck. I opened my eyes; he was there, pushing me against the tree.

He whispered "I got you now; it was easier than I thought..."

Rage angered throughout me, I felt the blood rush to my head. I bit down onto my lips, causing blood to drop out of it. Swiftly, without him noticing, I flipped out my hand causing a pocket knife to slide slowly out of my sleeve. Without hesitation, I stabbed him in his stomach. He backed up and held his hand towards his stomach, it was bleeding furiously. I grimaced at all the blood that came out. Train looked me in the eye and slowly as the poison began to spread, he passed out.

I stared at him, waiting for him to get back up. I started panicking, I didn't know whether to leave him there, or take him with me. I decided to walk away. Half a block later, I rolled my eyes and started walking back to him. I ripped my sleeve off and wrapped it around his wound. He was sweating bullets and his breath was jagged. I threw him on my back and I began walking home. It was a pain carrying him back.

*2 hours later...

I was sitting at the side of the bed, waiting for him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and his mind began to clear, as he realized where he was. Before noticing me, he looked around the room, staring at his surroundings and taking notes in his head. I began thinking to myself what Chronos taught him, because they had taught him well. I began wondering how he learned such moves so quickly. Remembering back to our quarrel, he did moves the higher ups would. I would never imagine a boy so young, to be able to put their hands on me, nonetheless, to even corner me. I was surprised I had to use my pocket knife -Something, I rarely even touched.

Finally, he turned to me and said without emotion, "What am I doing here? Are you asking me to kill you fast and easy?"

I stared at him, raised my left eye brow, and squinted. What he said was preposterous and it annoyed the fuck out of me. I felt my face heat up, but my thoughts were disturbed when he tried to get up; which caused his wound to open. His blood started to bleed through the bandages that I had put on him. I reacted immediately and began undressing the old bandages to replace them with fresh ones. I went toward him, and he pushed me away. I looked at him stubbornly and said, "Fine, then die!"

He looked at me worriedly, but his face expression soon changed and he whispered, "Let me die. I have nothing to lose."

I was shocked. My eyes widened at his response and I was speechless.

"Let me help you," I smiled gently, "I'm not like everybody else."

I got closer to him, and began changing his bandages. A slight blush went across his cheeks and I giggled.

Train looked at me and asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

I replied with a head nod.

"How did you get yourself affiliated with Chronos?"

"So, you want to know my life-story already?"

Train replied with an I-don't-care-kind-of-look, "I'm just wondering. I don't really care."

"Well, to start things off lightly, Chronos was my family…They took me in and trained me as one of their pets until I figured out that they killed my parents. I escaped immediately after discovering the truth, but ever since then; they have been tracking me down and sending people to come assassinate me, although they have failed horribly."

I looked away while saying this; I couldn't stare him in the eye and tell him my life-story. Shit, it already hurt to tell him just the basics.

"Why did you save me?"

I replied quickly knowing my answer, "You have good eyes; I can see past the bad and see the good in you. I already trust you and it's only have been a few hours. I haven't felt this way about somebody in a long time."

He didn't respond, but just by looking at his expression, I can tell he understood how I felt because he felt the same way. While unwrapping his bandages, my fingers began to trace what Chronos carved onto his chest; XIII. He stared at me solemnly and began to trace what was carved on my forearm, XV. Wherever his fingers had touched, goose bumps were left in its place. He looked up at me and I smiled. He didn't smile back, but looking into his eyes I can tell he was smiling too.


	2. Chapter 2

I was enjoying the moment that Train and I was sharing until, my thoughts were disturbed. I jerked my head to the loud bang that was outside my door. I started glowering towards the noise, for ruining my _our_ moment. Train stood upright, and winced at the pain the wound was causing.

"Should we check what happened?"

I stared at him and took what he said into consideration, but I didn't answer him. His eyes narrowed and flicked me on my forehead. I came back into reality and nodded. He stood up carefully, making sure not to open his wound any further; he stretched, and walked toward the door like the pain suddenly vanished. I stared at him in awe, the way he moved was elegant; almost, cat-like. To similar, to the way I moved. Well, they didn't call us "Neko" for nothing. Before opening the door he looked outside the window and muttered, "We got company."

I stood up quickly, grabbed my gun and said, "Company for me, or for both of us?"

He chuckled darkly, "I think it's for both of us."

I looked at him and saw amusement in his eyes. This lifted my spirits.

"Do you think they are ready?" I asked

"Maybe, we will see." He scanned the perimeter and spoke swiftly, "A rookie and a pure trainee out from its cage." He paused, chuckled again, and started- "I can easily handle them by myself."

I pushed him out the way and said, "Move."

I walked outside quickly, scanning the area with my eyes, not daring to move. At least not yet…Number 1 rule: Never underestimate your opponent. And, well…Train was taking this too lightly. He stumbled outside and stood next to me. I looked at him, he was smiling- widely too.

I whispered under my breath, "Why do you think Chronos are going after you now?" I paused, "You know what?"

He gave me a head nod. I whispered out in one breath, "You are a pain in the ass."

His smile became even wider. I glared at him, and began plotting in my head.

I slowly looked at every part of my surroundings carefully. I turned to Train and saw him do the same thing. I squinted into the smoke and saw two figures moving. I changed my casual stance into an aggressive one. Two figures began walking out from the smoke. I stared at them, a bald one and a short one. I giggled to myself, what an interesting pair. Train smirked and said a bit too loudly, "Easy kills."

I arched my eyebrow and shook my head. One word began repeating in my head over and over again- Idiot. I stared at the bald guy on top of his head, VIII was carved on it. I looked at the short one, but didn't see anything. I began to wonder, until Train replied as if he was reading my thoughts, "He's number 5. He was _my_ trainee."

I didn't look at him; I didn't even acknowledge that he said something.

Without looking at me Train spoke again, "To bad…I liked him too."

I arched my eyebrow again. But still, I didn't respond. I can tell they were listening to us. I never let my victims hear my voice before I killed them. I thought back…but why did I speak to Train? I cursed silently in my head. Number 5 walked toward us slowly, leaving number 8 behind. He got down on one knee and spoke in a cold voice, "We were sent here to kill you both. Let this be a fair fight, I am honored to go against Kuro Neko and The Kage Neko herself."

Although he said his words carefully, there was no sympathy, no sympathy at all. Everything he just said was rubbish. Train noticed too, his smile disappeared and his eyes grew with regret. Oh, wow. I know that feeling. Your own trainee trying to kill its Senpai, it fucking sucks but, he'll get over it. Suddenly, he whispered under his breath, "Number 5 is mine."

I nodded, that wasn't surprising. I knew he'd want him. I heaved a sigh, and looked into the sky. The day started out beautifully, a clear blue sky with birds chirping. Gray clouds have come in, and covered the sun. The beautiful blue sky had turned crimson from the sunset and slowly began to gray and darken.

"A bad omen," I whispered, "Blood will spill."

* * *

**A/N: If you don't get the part where Yui says that Train is a pain the ass. Well, I will explain next chapter. I hoped you guys enjoy! RXR! 33**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hii! Sorry sorry sorry, for LATE LATE UPDATE ~ Please Enjoy! Might be some OOCNESS. Umm, what else? RXR! And, to clear things up ... Sven & Eve were near The Neko's .. Okay ? (: ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS RXR. I'll clarify! Enjoy!**

* * *

*Scene Change

Sven Kurosaki, a sweeper and his partner were going through pictures of "Most-Wanted" people. Sven heaved a sigh and stared at Eve. She looked up and gave him a smile; he felt his heart flutter but ignored it. Suddenly, they heard a big bang coming from outside of the hut they were in. Sven looked back at Eve and they both nodded at the same time. The two ran out to see the famous killer Kuro Neko fighting side by side his worst enemy Kage Neko. The last punch was made by Kage Neko, as she grabbed his head and snapped his neck. Eve flinched at the sight, Yui, she didn't even hesitate. The way Yui killed him was too natural, it was like- it was part of her nature to kill.

Sven and Eve hid behind a building staring at the two knowing, if they were to reveal themselves, that would be pure suicide. As they hid, they listened intently to Yui as she spoke to Train, introducing herself properly.

She said in a cheerful voice, "Watashi wa Hyuuga Yourichi- and yes, the famous killer from the South."

Train smirked eyeing the place where Sven and Eve was, at the same moment, they pointed their exquisitely nice guns at the building where Sven and Eve were hiding.

Sven and Eve cursed to themselves, and walked out with their hands up. Yui smirked and began walking toward them. Suddenly, she felt her knees get weak and she dropped. Train ran to her quickly forgetting about Sven and Eve. He grabbed her and began to shake her. Yui began to glow as Train began to back away.

Sven cursed out loudly and screamed, "Fatal of Destruction; No. 9 power of the cross."

Train stared at Sven, eyes wide, anger emitting from him. He growled out, "What did you do?"

Yui stopped shaking and she opened her eyes weakly. "I don't understand," every word she said, she stuttered.

She was going to speak again, until gun shots interrupted her. Train and Yui looked up and saw Sven and Eve under attack by a mysterious young man. He had raven-colored hair, red orbs, and when you stare into them, it seems like you are being sucked in. He was on a snowboard but he was in thin air. He scanned his eyes, and his eyes rested on Yui. His smirk faded and was replaced with a malicious grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : As I always have been! Apologizing for the OOCNESS. But please, enjoy3 RXR!**

* * *

Yui slowly felt herself being lifted, she began to panic. The raven-colored hair boy stared at her as she began scrambling to her feet. Before her brain comprehended any of it, her body grew accustom to the weightlessness, and she stood gracefully. Yui turned to stare at the mysterious boy, and with a flick of her finger needles began shooting at him. Distracted, he couldn't focus his manna, and he dropped her. Yui began to fall from a great height, and without hesitation The Kuro Neko himself began running to her aid. Sven and Eve backed up, slowly. It was dangerous for Sweepers to be around.

The raven-colored boy, growled to himself, as he was deflecting the needles. He looked at Train and saw him running to catch Yui. He threw out his arm, and a rush of wind flew at Train. Train turned quickly to his right, to deflect the wind.

"Fuck!"

Yui felt another presence come into their battle. As she was falling, she felt two arms slide around her waist; she turned quickly around to see Creed, the creator of Chronos. Shocked, Yui screamed out, "Destruction of Fatal no. 69 shadow of darkness."

Everything became pitch-black, and she felt herself falling again, she flipped herself over and landed gently on her feet. She grabbed her neck, and began to groan as she felt somebody rush past her.

Yui began complaining about how this day was so complicated. She felt another rush past her, she whispered, "Destruction of Light no. 3 lightning flash." A small ball of light emitted from her palm, she smiled, "Success."

Out of instinct she turned around and pointed her gun at the figure behind her. She said, fiercely, "Identify yourself."

The boy stared at her, with his dark red eyes lusting for blood, and he smiled, a sincere smile. Yui stared at the earring on his right ear. She can feel the power emitting from the earring. She felt goose bumps rise all over her body. She hadn't felt this kind of power for a long time. He identified himself as, Haruna Ichigo. Yui narrowed her eyes at him; she had no intention on trusting him. Ichigo chuckled, "What? I don't look like a good guy?"

She stared at him, and without any emotion she replied with a simple, "No." Ichigo turned around and said, "I'm a sweeper."

Yui rolled her eyes, "You wasted my time." As she began to walk away, he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Out of instinct Yui turned around and twisted Ichigo's arm, she pulled his arms behind his back, and pushed him down to the floor, "Don't ever put your hands on me."

Ichigo resisted, and she held onto his wrists tighter. The more he resisted, the more pain he felt. Finally, he gave up, "You're just a girl, you are going to die." Yui rolled her eyes and threw him onto the floor, and disappeared into the darkness.

*Scene Change

Train deflected Creed's blow, twisted, and shot two bullets at Creed. Creed sidestepped, he didn't realize there were two bullets. One pierced into Creed's shoulder. Train ran toward Creed and jumped to kick the side of Creed's head, Creed blocked his kick with his arm. Train jumped and kneed Creed in his stomach with his other leg. Creed fell onto his knees, and without any mercy Train lifted his leg and kicked Creed down.

Train heaved a sigh and began limping backwards. He stared at his opponent with eager eyes. When he heard Yui's scream, he jerked his head toward the nose. From the corner of his eyes he seen Creed running toward him, before he can dodge Creed's attack, Creed had strike him in the shoulder. Train fell down onto his knees, he could feel the world fading around him. The smell of blood made him feel dizzy, he can taste blood in his mouth. Anger began to emit from him, and his palms began to feel clammy.

Creed stared down at Train, "Look up."

Train laughed, and looked at Creed in the eyes, "You believe you have defeated me?"

Creed kept a straight face, "It's only right for the master to kill his subordinate."

Before Creed could deliver the finishing blow, he heard a scream and Creed flew to the left into the darkness. Ichigo looked around confused. He scratched his head, and Train began to growl. Ichigo felt the murderous aura coming from Train and looked down, but he still hadn't noticed Train. Ichigo began scratching his head, and started laughing, "I must of fly-kicked him! HAR HAR HAR, 1 POINT FOR HARUNA ICHIGO!" Ichigo heard something moving, and stared down closer. He began to scream when he saw a bleeding Black Cat.

Train sweat-dropped and thought to himself, "I thought that was Yui's scream… Apparently, it was his." Ichigo composed himself and let out a helping hand. Train slapped his hand away, and stood on his own. He groaned as he felt the stab wound rip open further. Before any of them can say anything they heard a certain Neko whisper, "Destruction of Light No. 39 Flash through Darkness of Light." The Darkness faded quicker than it had come. The enemies were gone. It was too much for Train, he was already light headed, he couldn't take it anymore. He felt his eyelids become heavy, and he fell onto the floor.


End file.
